


The Tea Shop

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives revisit Heven when Alicia brings them a tale of bizarre events. An old enemy has returned to drive Angela and Sera out of business. The detectives have to rush and save Heven once again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue for the Return to Heven fic. I knew that I wanted to return to the Heven tea house. It took me awhile to find the perfect idea.

**_Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives paid a visit to Chinatown. They had fun window shopping, trying out the foods such as roasted pork, candies, and drinks. They explored and checked out the shops. It was a time to explore and try new foods and places.

"We need to return." Erica declared.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending a whole weekend shopping here." Stiles sighed. He patted his stomach.

"The food is too good to resist." he finished.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were out of the house with their friends and their parents. It was their time to just be together, no rushing to school events, or to pick up diapers or baby food. They cuddled up on the sofa at their place. Bucky and Steve couldn't stop kissing. This intimacy, purely kissing, was very rare.

They wanted to soak up this time together.

* * *

_**across the street from Heven Tea House, Brooklyn;** _

Elsewhere, a mystery person watched Heven Tea House from across the street. Their binoculars shook in a tight, white-knuckled grip. Breath forced itself in and out of their chest.

They fumed and seethed as they watched customers come and go, looking pleased each time. All of that should be theirs! They should be basking in their success, damn it! The money, the love, it was all stolen!

"I will ruin you! I will destroy this!" they vowed.


	2. Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay, but I had a rough couple of days and I'm still feeling the aftereffects.

**_Heven Tea House, Brooklyn;_ **

The tea house was busy. The first floor had been decorated like an English tea room only with earthen tones. The upper floors had different themes. A room had been set aside for a Japanese tea ceremony.

Currently, the second floor floors were filled with clubs meeting there to swap gardening tips, recipes, or discuss their chosen books.

"The clubs reserved spots for the rest of this year." Angela commented.

"Nice!" Sera smiled.

* * *

Stiles, Masumi, Erica, and their college aged classmates resumed classes. They went to their morning classes after breakfast. Not wanting what was served in the dining hall, they went to the bodega and got chopped cheese. It was a long day of getting back into the grove.

* * *

The couples went out to a bakery for lunch. They ordered soups, sandwiches, and desserts. They relaxed and laughed together. It was the perfect lunch out.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris, Isaac, and Stiles gathered for dinner. They made pizzas from scratch. They enjoyed themselves and various pizzas. The pizzas were perfect and delicious.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve got time away from the kids to just be together. Bucky and Steve kissed again and sighed.


	3. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students start the new semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason attended lacrosse practice. The morning practice that day was focused on passing the ball across the field. They gradually improved and worked hard.

* * *

The teens got their new schedules for their first semester. Some of them groaned at having early morning math. While others loved their new electives such as creative writing and cooking.

"Welcome back to school, huh?" Ryan commented. They nodded their agreement.

* * *

Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went on a double date for lunch. They went to A Five Guys diner. They ordered their burgers and fries and shared. The meal was perfect and their time together was cherished.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

The bakery made flags and other patriotic goods to raise money to help surviving victims of 9/11 plus the families who had lost loved ones that fateful day. Bronwen was happy that they came out well, and hoped they all sold out.

"Put them in the display case." she said.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went on their date to a sushi bar. They ordered a sushi platter with green tea and miso soup. They enjoyed themselves. It was a nice night out.


	4. Heven in a Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the tea shop to start their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. EoD will be updated next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork. Some updated the files with their own respective summer cases. All of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Stiles answered it and they were astonished to see Alicia Boyd.

"Hello, everyone." Alicia smiled.

"Hello, what do you need?" Boyd wanted to know.

"Your help for starters. I have a case for you." Alicia replied.

"Let us hear it. Take a seat." Derek invited.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to Steak and Shakes. They had a lot of fun.

"This was everything that I wanted in a night." Jimmy smiled.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Masumi, Corey, and Mason started their investigation. They went to the tea shop and talked with the owners; Angela and Sera.

"Thanks for coming down here to help us." Angela said.

"You're welcome." Corey replied.

"Now start at the beginning." Derek requested.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner was chicken parmesan with spaghetti sauce, spaghetti, herb bread, and house salad. They were really happy. The large family had a great time just being together.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;** _

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time at long last. The kids were in bed. The couple talked until it grew late. Then they

kissed softly and laid down to sleep.


	5. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heven deals with more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I was focused on getting halfway finished with EoD. It's my top priority at the moment.

**_Heven Tea House, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Angela and Sera were overlooking their employees and making sure things were running smoothly when they ran into trouble. Trouble came in the form of unruly customers; Zayn Brown, Bridger Wilson, and Kim Smith. 

A fierce argument broke out between Zayn and Bridger. Angela and Sera had to separate them to break up the argument. When the trio had been kicked out, the couple cleaned up. They looked around and discovered that the thief had stuck again. More items were missing.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

The next morning, the detectives visited Heven. They met with the owners.

"Items keep going missing." Sera explained. The detectives were shown the rooms where the items had went missing. The detectives started their hunt for clues.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed. As they relaxed, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The thief looked at their stash. Here were items they managed to liberate under their noses. Oh, how it felt good to get some revenge. 

They had tea bags, tea leaves, spices, and pastries. They put the pastries in the fridge. Then they stood up to hunt for a jar to put the tea bags and leaves in.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;  
_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up and quietly discussed the current situation. They desperately hoped that the detectives caught the thief. Thieves were bad for business after all. 

"They will solve this. They saved us before." Angela reassured. Sera smiled as she remembered the Mad Hatter incident.

"You're right." Sera said as they kissed.


	6. Thefts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives investigate the new crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Steve and Dr. Elizabeth Briggs met with the teens. It was group therapy for teens. The usual gang; Ryan, Isaac, Credence, Blake, and Hikaru were there with a newcomer; Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor was still highly traumatized by his near kidnapping. If not for Ryan and the others, he would be dead or worse!

It was Isaac's last session, he was fully recovered and ready to resume his life. The group said goodbye and wished him good luck.

"Thank you." Isaac smiled. Then the teens welcomed Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor nodded slightly as he acknowledged Ryan before being introduced to Blake and the rest.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. In addition to the mysterious thefts, the customers were being plagued by so called accidents. Each time, the accident would get more menacing and dangerous. Now customers refused to visit the tea house. They didn't want to be poisoned or worse.

"We need to solve this case fast. Before more people get hurt." Derek warned.

* * *

The couples took a break from the case and went out on a group date. They watched a play; Hello! Dolly and had a late lunch afterwards at Olive Garden. They had fun watching the musical play out. When it was time for curtain call, they gave the cast a standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families and Chris gathered for dinner. Derek and Stiles had begged off, citing they were still stuffed from lunch.

Dinner was chicken, rice, biscuits, and vegetables. Dessert was pumpkin cobbler. The mood was merry as they discussed their respective days. When dinner ended, they had some dessert before getting up to clean.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone. After they put the kids to bed, they went upstairs to their room and got ready for bed. They got in bed, and cuddled. They talked until it grew late, then they turned off the light and drifted off. 


	7. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives compile the suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. EoD will be updated next.

**_Odinson homestead, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Odin and Frigga hosted a get together at their house. The kids brought their respective families. Angela and Sera arrived looking stressed.

"What's the matter?" Frigga asked. The women exchanged looks before sighing.

"It's a long story." Angela confessed.

"Explain." Odin requested. So the couple began to talk...

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting to discuss their findings. They put together the respective clues and started a new file. Finally, it was time to compile their suspect list.

"Those three have motive and opportunity; their names are Zayn Brown, Bridger Wilson, and Kim Smith." Masumi said.

"Three suspects, goodie. It makes it easier." Mason said. They nodded their empathetic agreement.

"Let's check their background." Derek said, ending the meeting. They split up to get started.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their respective day.

"It was good to see your family again." Sera was saying.

"Yeah, Mom always knows what to say in order to make us feel better." Angela had to admit. They smiled before cuddling some more.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zayn, Bridger, and Kim met up. They eyed each other warily. There were considerable apathy between them for various reasons. After several tense minutes of staring, they side stepped around each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****Bucky and Steve had the place to themselves since the kids were either at school or daycare. The couple cuddled on the couch as they watched TV sitcoms. They laughed and cried at the antics. As the credits rolled they kissed before getting up.


	8. Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take inventory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry for the delay, but I had a rough day yesterday and got sidetracked. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

The bakery held their sale. The bakery was decorated for the sale; red, white, and blue decor. Flags were placed here and there. The treats proved to be a hit. Customers, old and new ordered a variety of pastries and meals. The shop had to close early because they had to bake so much more.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

The detectives returned to Heven to check inventory logs. Before they were to go forwards on the theft aspect of the case, they needed to see what was stolen and how much. It would also stay in their records just in case. They checked and found out what was taken. At first, it appeared to be tea bags and leaves and some pastries. Now it was more in the decor.

"This is really odd. Why did they switch up?" Mason asked.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went by a karaoke restaurant. They ordered tonkatsu and rice porridge before selecting a song for their booth. They had a lot of fun. It was a fun night out.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen bonded with Sandy. They played games with him. They smiled at their toddler son's happy giggles. The family was cute and loving.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How was today?" Steve asked his husband, resting his head on his board shoulders.

"Long day of paperwork and other meetings." Bucky replied.

"Did you get a break? Come on, just rest with me." Steve said. Bucky and Steve kissed each other softly.


	9. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, second floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days later, the detectives investigated the suspects' background. They had a meeting afterwards to discuss their findings.

"We have background on everyone." Derek was saying.

"What do we have?" Stiles asked.

"Plenty of motives." came the reply.

"Let's work on narrowing down the list. We need to figure out who is behind this." Stiles declared. They nodded then they split up to investigate some more.

* * *

That evening, Zack, Camden, and Isaac hung out. They went to a pizzeria with a game room. They had a lot of fun. They had a special bond and were like true brothers.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The next day, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were either at school or daycare. They cuddled up together. As they relaxed, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_eating area, kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta with both red and white sauces, house salad, french bread and meat balls. Dessert was bread puddings and chocolates. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal.

* * *

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up. They kissed and couldn't stop.


	10. At stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives watch the tea shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Connections will be updated next.

A few days later, the teens took the kids to Brooklyn Bridge Park for a picnic.

The picnic lunch consisted of broccoli & cheese frittata fingers, salmon, cream cheese & spinach pinwheel sandwiches, sweet potato fries, cheesy pastry puff stars, cherry tomatoes, and veggie sticks with ranch dip, and fruit salad.

Dessert was strawberry chocolate muffins, trail mix, frost graham crackers, and chocolate chip cookies. They brought juice and water to drink. The kids ran off to play while the adults unpacked the food. When lunch was ready, they called the kids.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had their own picnic. The food was a variety of finger food. The food consisted of; a veggie platter, sushi, baked spinach and artichoke dip with pita chips, meatballs, and cucumber tea sandwiches.

Dessert was chocolate fondue with fruit, angel food cake, and other assorted dippers. They had wine and water to drink. They smiled as they took turns feeding each other. They had fun.

* * *

The detectives had a meeting. They were at their wits' end. All leads arrived at dead ends.

"We need to set a trap." Corey was saying.

"Any ideas?" Mason asked. They huddled together to discuss plans.

* * *

The couples had a group date. They went to a music concert. They laughed as they danced in the mesh pit. They had fun in overall.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out Heven. They hid in the tearooms upstairs on the second floor. A hour later, footsteps could be heard as the culprit climbed the stairs.

They reached a room and slipped inside. They swung their flashlight around the room. Moments later, they zoomed in on the figurines on a shelf. They headed straight to the shelf. They were slipping a figurine inside a bag when the lights abruptly switched on.


	11. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catch their criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

The culprit turned and looked at the detectives. They were furious and shaking.

"Well, well, look who we have here. It's Zayn Brown." Stiles commented. Zayn glared at them.

"I would have gotten away with it, if not for you pests!" he shouted.

"Want to explain yourself?" Corey asked.

* * *

The detectives watched as Zayn fumed and seethed. Eventually, he sighed,

"I admit it." he confessed.

"Why?" Masumi wanted to know.

"The store should be mine! I'm only reclaiming what's mine." came the furious reply.

"We can explain it to the police." Corey replied.

"I'm not turning myself in!" Zayn declared.

* * *

 Zayn turned and grabbed items from the shelves and started throwing them. The detectives had to dash and dive to catch them. And so this went on for ten minutes, Zayn kept throwing things and the detectives kept catching them. In the end, they grabbed him and held him down.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the police were called and arrived. They took Zayn in custody and dragged him to the police car. The detectives came outside and watched. The case was finally over.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.

"It's over." Stiles was saying.

"Compared to some of our previous cases, it was surprisingly tame." Derek noted.

"Hopefully, the current trend continues." Stiles replied. Derek had to agree. So they kissed and smiled at each other.


	12. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press camps out at Heven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_Heven tea house, Brooklyn;_ **

The next morning, the media invaded the peace of Heven. The employees had their hands full fielding many questions.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

Alicia visited the detective agency to say thank you. After signing in at the front desk, Alicia walked up the stairs to the 2rd floor and knocked on the door. When Boyd opened the door, she walked in and smiled.

"Thank you for your help." she replied happily.

"You're welcome." Masumi smiled back.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

****Angela and Sera finally managed to get rid of the press and resumed their routine. Luckily, without Zayn to cause trouble, the routine was back to normal. And they were able to get many things done and the day went well.

* * *

**_Odinson homestead;_ **

The Odinson family got together at Odin and Frigga's house. The kids played in the backyard while the adults caught up. Angela and Sera arrived with happy news. They beamed as they told the adults that their troubles were over. 

"That's wonderful!" Frigga smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked softly. Eventually, the night grew late. So they switched the lights off and they kissed one last time before they drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a school trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Heven Tea House, Brooklyn;_ **

Heven was back to normal and doing well. Thanks to the power of the media reporting the culprit had been caught, their regular customers had returned. And Heven being in the papers had drawn new customers.

Everyday, customers would come in and look around before buying something. Clubs had booked rooms. Even some newcomers wanted to use their tea rooms for ceremonies or such. Angela and Sera were looking forwards to giving their faithful employees their holiday bonuses.

* * *

One day, the couples went on a group date. They went to an Autumn festival. They rode hayrides, toured the corn maze, and made scarecrows. They had fun trying out the carnival games, getting their face painted and glitter tattoos. They had fun in overall.

* * *

**_Heven Tea House;_ **

Lottie, Wanda, Cassie, Lila, and their classmates attended a tea party at Heven. They had fun sipping on fruit juice or chocolate milk, eating ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit and melon balls kehobs, and cheese sticks. They ate vanilla mini cupcakes, Petit fours, rice krispie treats, sugar cookies, and chocolate tea brownies for dessert. The kids had fun.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the families plus Chris and Stiles gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of roast beef, cheesy potatoes, jello and house salads, loaded cauliflower casserole, brown potatoes and rolls. Dessert was chocolate mousse. They had milk or water to drink.

They laughed and talked over their meal. After dessert, they helped put the dishes away before sitting down to talk some more. 

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After changing into pajamas, they cuddled up in their bed with the covers pulled up over their bodies. They talked for hours. When the night grew late, they turned the lights off and went to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples spend the night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. I'll be starting on another fic, and switching back to Detective Stiles next month. This fic is only 9 chapters long, so I should be switching back in less than 2 weeks.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were discussing whom would be attending the film festival in New Orleans. After they finished the discussion, they turned the paper with said names on it to Helen. Helen smiled and thanked them.

"Let's hope that nothing happens while we are there." Stiles whispered to Derek.

"Shh! You'll jinx it!" Erica yelped.

* * *

Bucky and Steve took the kids to Partytown to get their Halloween costumes. The kids would be going as Disney characters. Aurora was Minnie Mouse while Drew was Winnie-the-Pooh. Lottie was Elsa, while the twins went as Merida and Stitch. Zack was Sully from Monsters Inc. Bucky would be the Beast while Steve was Belle.

"Aw, how cute!" Steve cooed over the kids' choices.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They watched a play; The Lion King then ate dinner at Olive Gardens afterwards. They got spinach and artichoke dip to start with. Then they had choose your own pasta for the main course. Dessert was a variety of options from black tie mousse cake to cheesecake. They had soda. They laughed and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_Odinson homestead;_ **

Odin and Frigga hosted a gathering at their house. The kids showed off their Halloween costumes to their grandparents and chatted excitedly about their Halloween plans. They were bouncing off the walls and couldn't wait.

"Remind me to lock the majority of the candy up." Loki groaned. His siblings patted his shoulder in sympathy.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about the week's plans. They were looking forwards to Halloween and Thanksgiving. Hopefully the holidays weren't eventful as last year's.


End file.
